


Hypocrite

by sunshine_deathboy



Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angry Will Solace, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annoying Nico Di Angelo, M/M, Nico di Angelo is a Good Boyfriend, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Tired Will Solace, Will Solace is a Mess, Worried Nico Di Angelo, overworking will solace, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_deathboy/pseuds/sunshine_deathboy
Summary: Will overworks himself and Nico tries to get him to rest, but the son of Apollo refused which led to him saying things he didn't really mean, which then led to him upsetting the son of Hades.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse (Mostly Solangelo) Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201688
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna Tris Katniss Di Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Luna+Tris+Katniss+Di+Angelo).



> Based on prompt requested by Luna Tris Katniss Di Angelo 
> 
> Prompt:  
> Will is working late and Nick is worried so he goes out and finds Will and when he gets there Will says just a few more papers and Nick get angry and starts yelling at Will telling him he is a hypocrite but then Will starts yelling about something and he says biancas name which makes Nico sad and starts tearing up then he stomps off to cabin 13 and Wil feels bad and goes to cabin 13 but Nico won't let him in so Will starts apologizing and saying baby I love you and yeah then Nick let's him in and then will apologizes by ether cuddles and kisses or light smut your choice
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Nico can say that it's been a slow day. First, because there were only a few activities he could busy himself with, and second, because his boyfriend has been working in the infirmary the whole day. Nico sighed, knowing that his boyfriend was once again overworking, and he can't really do much about it. 

Nico has then decided to check his boyfriend every once in a while, to bring him food or to just simply keep him company. Nico grew concerned when he noticed that his boyfriend looked more tired and worse by every visit. It was at his 6th visit that he decided to confront his boyfriend. "Will?" He tried to say it as gently as he can but ended up sounding quite annoyed. 

Will just answered with a tired "hmm?", not even looking up from the paperwork he was doing. 

Nico sighed and walked closer to his boyfriend. He squeezed his boyfriend's shoulder, then turned him so he was facing him, "Sunshine, you missed dinner." 

Will looked annoyed, "Can't you see I'm trying to finish work here?" 

Nico let his boyfriend go and sat on a cot near him, "Wouldn't hurt to take breaks every once in a while, you know?"

Will just turned back to his work and began at his paperwork again before mumbling, "I won't get anything finished if I took breaks." 

Nico glared at him, "Oh gods Will, you're such a hypocrite!" 

What surprised the son of Hades was when Will actually glared back, "Oh please, what if I am? Besides it's just a few more papers left then I'll be off to sleep." 

Nico scowled, "You freaking missed 3 meals today! Does this sound familiar to you?" Nico said the next words like he was imitating Will, "You are required to have at least 3 squared meals a day, it’s unhealthy to skip your meals so make sure you don’t, doctor's order!" 

Will sighed, "First, I don't sound like that. Second, you're only slowing me down. Third, gods, do you know how annoying you can be sometimes?" 

Nico kept his glare at the son of Apollo even though the latter remained unfazed. "Well can't you see that I'm just worried about you?!" 

Will didn't realize that he began shouting as he said, "Well it's not like I require you to be worried! Besides, I'm almost finished as you can see, if you've only left me alone a few more minutes, then I could've been done. Ugh, I suddenly understand why Bianca left you probably left you, it’s probably because of how annoying you can be!" 

Nico felt a jolt of pain through his chest at the mention of his sister's name, he then stared at his boyfriend with so much anger that he felt the temperature of the room drop. Among all the people he knew, Will was the last person he thought would ever bring his sister up on such an argument. Will knew how much pain this would cause him. He glared one last time at the son of Apollo, "I can't believe you would bring my sister up in this." At that, Nico stood up and let the shadows swallow him. 

Will stared at where the son of Hades used to be. He felt a pang of guilt take over him as he heard so much pain in the son of Hades' tone. Sure, he was annoyed, and tired, but that definitely wasn't a valid reason to lash out on his boyfriend and worse, bring his sister up and use her against him. Will felt really terrible at this moment. So, he decided to pack up for the night and look for Nico. 

When curfew came and he still couldn't find the son of Hades, he decided to settle down in cabin 13 then started sobbing. _Ugh, I'm such a jerk_. He was buried under the blankets when he heard Nico come in. He jolted out of bed and saw Nico's eyes were puffy and red. Will grabbed him by the arm before he could even shadow travel away. 

The son of Hades looked away as he said, "What do you want?" 

Will sighed as he pulled the son of Hades to his bed, so they were both sitting down, he still didn't let him go as he said, "Look, I was a jerk tonight, okay? I shouldn't have used your sister against you, I knew it was a sensitive topic and I-" Will can feel tears form in his eyes at this point, he then just let them fall, "I should've known better. Ugh, I'm such a terrible boyfriend." Will was sobbing uncontrollably. 

Nico sighed as he started rubbing circles behind Will's back to comfort him, "You were just tired, I get it" 

Will shook his head, "That's not a valid reason at all! You were there checking up on me the whole day, and you were right when you said I needed rest, but my stubbornness refused to let me listen to reason. And I'm really really sorry, would you ever forgive me?" Will then leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

Nico offered a reassuring smile, "Sunshine, you know I can't really stay mad at you, but you have to promise me one thing." he said this gently but firmly. 

Will lifted his head to face the son of Hades as he said through his sobs, "Anything." 

Nico started wiping off Will’s tears with his thumb, "No more overworking. If you do overwork, I'll make it a point to be as annoying as I can to stop you." 

Will let out a shaky laugh, "I'll try my best." 

Nico hummed in satisfaction as he started to tease the son of Apollo, "I guess that's a good enough response for now, considering how stubborn you can be." 

Will leaned his head on Nico's shoulder again, "Are we good now?" 

Nico then leaned his head on Will's as he said, "I guess I can let this slide for now." 

Will let's put a chuckle, "You're insufferable." There was silence for awhile before Will decided to whisper, "I love you; I really am sorry." 

Nico pulled the son of Apollo, so they were on a laying down position. "Hey, don't worry, it's okay, we're okay. I love you too." 

Will then wrapped his arm around Nico as the son of Hades leaned into the touch. He was now leaning on Will's chest as Will's head rested on top of him. 

Nico reached Will's hair with one of his hands and started to play with it. After a few minutes of silence and just laying like that, he decided it was time to rest, "Go to sleep, sunshine. You've worked enough today." As he said it though, only did he realize that his boyfriend was already snoring. 

Nico lets out a sigh of relief. It has been one heck of a day for the both of them. Sure, he can still feel the pain from their argument lingering in him, but he really loved Will and Nico among all people knew that sometimes, when you're annoyed or angry or just plain tired, we just say things we don't really mean. He understood where Will came from, which made it easy to forgive him. Nico then concluded that for now, they were alright and eventually, everything will be okay. 

Nico then smiled at how peaceful his boyfriend looked in his sleep. After awhile though, the son of Hades drifted into asleep as he leaned in more to the warmth of his boyfriend’s arms that were wrapping him.

**Author's Note:**

> So angst isn't much my thing, but I hope it was enough for the plot though.
> 
> Sorry if it's a bit OOC especially in Will's part. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Always accepting prompts(But you have to wait, I have a bunch of pending and I intend to write them based on who requested first.)


End file.
